Ceguera
by KassOrtizdeZarate
Summary: Qué pasaría si Raven se quedara ciega por un hechizo? Y si la unica forma de salvar a sus ojos fuera... Un beso de Chico Bestia? RxBB Un fic que se me ocurrió en clase de Sociales. Para que veais lo que me aburro
1. una broma y un accidente

**Estoy aquí, y lo primero que voy a decir es ¡Hola! Vengo con un fic de Teen Titans, y es que me encanta escribir sobre ellos, sobre todo de BBxR (os aviso. Yo no abrebio cn BB ni Rae ni nada, la gente que lo abrevia me parece bien, n_n pero yo no, aviso. Me gusta ponerles el nombre entero)**

**BxR**

**nta escribir sobre ellos, sobre todo de **

* * *

Era una tarde normal en la torre, normal, si no fuese porque Chico Bestia estaba tumbado en su cama pensando como vengarse de Raven. "_Simplemente le dije que si quería venir al parque con nosotros, y acabo en el mar, ahogándome. ¿Por qué habrá sido tan egoísta? ¡Achís! Y encima tengo un constipado por su culpa…_" Pensaba Chico Bestia, mientras se crujía los dedos de puro nerviosismo. **(Yo también lo hago… jejeje… **¡Continua con la historia!** ¿Raven? ¿Qué haces tú en mis notas de autora? **Aquí dentro me aburro… **Pero si acabo de empezar… Bueno, da igual…) **Entonces Chico Bestia tuvo una idea genial. "_Fijo que a las cuatro se subirá a meditar a la azotea... Entonces yo voy a su cuarto, busco en sus libros y encuentro un hechizo para hacerle una broma genial_" Y entusiasmado por la idea, Chico Bestia corrió a ver si Raven estaba en su cuarto. "_¡No está! Esto va a ser un golpe maestro…_" Pensó, hurgando en los libros que había allí…

Raven estaba meditando cuando de repente sintió una presión en el pecho y una palabra le vino a la mente _El libro maldito _¿Por qué tenía aún ese libro? No lo sabía. Se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo, rumbo a su cuarto.

-Este es perfecto… Exclamar las palabras de invocación… ¿Serán Ashrad Mitrión Zinthos? Sí, deben ser esas… Y decir el nombre de la persona… Es fácil… ¡Ah, y dice que lo puedo poner en práctica ahora mismo! Ashrad… Mitrión… ¡Zinthos, Raven!-Exclamó, mientras una luz blanca salía de su cuerpo.

Y justo, Raven apareció por la puerta, haciendo que la luz se la tragara a ella también. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Raven empezó a despertar. ¿Dónde estaba? No podía ver con claridad.

-Parece que ya despierta… ¿Raven? ¿Raven? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Menos mal que estás bien, no quise llegar tan lejos con la broma, pero la cosa se descontroló y… Oye… ¿Qué te pasa en los ojos? Son hermosos… De color blanco…

-Yo… No puedo ver, no sé qué… Yo… ¿Qué broma?-Preguntó de repente Raven

-Bueno, una pequeña venganza…

-Dime exactamente qué hiciste.-Dijo Raven.

-Yo… Bueno, abrí un libro que ponía _Precaución, no poner en práctica los hechizos que se hallan aquí. _Y luego…

-¿Abriste un libro donde ponía _Precaución no abrir_? ¿Es que acaso no tienes cerebro? ¡Si dice _NO ABRIR _es para que no lo abras!

-Pero… Lo que ha ocurrido es…

-Que soy ciega, Chico Bestia, soy ciega, y todo gracias a ti. ¿Es que nunca tuviste unos padres que te explicaran que precaución significa…?

Cyborg le propinó un pequeño codazo a Raven, que miró apenada a Chico Bestia.

-Lo siento… No quería decirlo de esa manera… Lo de tus padres… Bueno…

-Da igual… Lo entiendo. Te he dejado ciega. ¿Qué más dan mis padres?-Dijo, pero se notaba que estaba triste.

Se alejó lentamente, girándose y saliendo de la habitación. Pero Raven vio en su mente como a tres metros de aquí se tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a golpearse. Se levantó, y haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones de sus compañeros de que volviera a tumbarse, se dirigió a donde estaba Chico Bestia, ya haciéndose sangre de tanto darse.

-Basta Chico Bestia, basta, por favor.

Se levantó del suelo.

-Soy un estúpido, maté a mis padres, y ahora mato a mi mejor amiga.

-Tú no has matado a nadie, tus padres murieron en un accidente, eso no te hace culpable de nada… Y a mí no me has matado, en serio.

-Entendería que no me quisieras volver a hablar.

-No estoy enfadada, porque todo hechizo tiene un contrahechizo. Lo que no entiendo es de donde sacaste tú la magia para conseguir hacer el hechizo… Vamos, guíame hasta mi cuarto.

-Seré tu perro guía.-Dijo un poco más contento, transformándose en perro.-Vamos.

**Bien, aquí acaba mi primer cap. Espero reviews!! Muchos besos!!**

**-¿No vas a hacer un adelanto del siguiente capítulo?**

**-Raven, ¿A ti quién te manda salirte del fic?**

**-Eh… Bueno… ¡Respeto a los invidentes!**

**-¡Vete por ahí!**

**-Oye, por favor, va a funcionar el contrahechizo, ¿No? Porque no me quiero quedar con los ojos blancos por siempre…**

**-Pues son preciosos.-(Raven se sonroja)**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Chico Bestia, además… ¡Yo escribo! O te enamoras de Chico Bestia… O no te saco la invidencia.**

**-¿QUÉ?**

**-Oye que no soy tan malo… Bueno, verde… ¡Oye cacho de racistas!**

**-¡Eh que yo no he dicho nada! ¡Y ahora volveros para el fic que estamos haciendo un ridículo espantoso!**

**Jejeje… Me he emocionado lo siento ^^U Bueno… ¡Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Kiara**


	2. Idea musical

**Aquí vuelvo**

**-¡Pues ya era hora!**

**-¡Cállate Raven!**

**-No, es que como tienes tu amado fic de Twilight, nos dejas tirados como sacos rellenos de estiércol…**

**-Bueno, va, tranquila lo he cogido, no te pongas histérica.**

**-¡Pues no! ¡Llevo casi más de dos semanas ciega, y tú tan a gusto!**

**-¿Te callas? Gracias**

Raven se quedó frente a su cuarto.

-Escúchame, perro salchicha, te voy a dejar entrar a mi cuarto, si me prometes…-Dijo abriendo la puerta, pero él ya se había colado dentro y ya estaba toqueteando todo.

-Eh… ¿Qué me decías?-Dijo él, sin casi prestar atención.

-Uno… Dos… Tres…

-¿Y esto para qué sirve?-¡Pof!-¡Ay va! ¡Si te han salido orejas de conejo!

-Cuatro… Cinco… Seis…

-¿Eh? ¡Mira, hechizos fáciles para principiantes! Tal vez aquí esté la solución a tu problema…

-Siete… Ocho… Nueve…

-¡Un diario!

-¡DIEZ! ¡CHICO BESTIA!-Estalló Raven.

-¡Lo encontré!-Gritó de repente.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Raven.-Dime como se llama el libro.

-Contrahechizos para todas las edades.

Raven comenzó a sisear algo por lo bajo.

-Vaya estupidez de libro, ¿Por qué lo seguiré teniendo? Debes buscar uno llamado: "_Hechizos y Contrahechizos de emergencia para el libro Maldito_"

-Vaya, qué precisión.

Chico Bestia empezó a rebuscar por los cajones, sonrojándose cada vez que encontraba cosas que no debía, por ejemplo, cartas o diarios.

-¿Lo has encontrado?

-Aquí está.-Chico Bestia la cogió de la mano, a lo que Raven se sonrojó.-Ven, sentémonos.

Raven iba a decirle a Chico Bestia por qué página abrir el libro, cuando Cyborg abrió la puerta, sonriendo.

-Vaya, vaya… Que juntitos os veo… ¿Eh? Estáis hechos para estar juntos.

-Claro, antes de salir con él, que aprenda… A tocar el piano.-Dijo Raven de broma, a lo que Chico Bestia se quedó pensativo.

"¿_Cuánto costará un piano?_"Pensó Chico Bestia "_¿Y si lo dice enserio?_ _Tengo ir a enterarme"_

-Eh… Raven… Me tengo que ir… Cyborg te ayudará… ¿Eh colega?-Chico Bestia se transformó en lince y se fue corriendo.

En el salón, Chico Bestia encendió el ordenador y tecleó "_Pianos_"Sólo aparecieron declaraciones de cuándo se había inventado y quién lo había tocado mejor en la historia de la música. Encontró un anuncio interesante "_Profesor alienígena busca alumno de piano, aprenda a tocar como Bach en 10 días 100 euros_" **(para personas que no entiendan, aquí en España, se usa el euro como moneda.)** Chico Bestia agarró su hucha y miró dentro. "_Adiós, querida moto 3000, aunque la 2999 se quedó anticuada hace dos meses, mi querida Raven es más importante._" Así que cogió los 100 euros y fue al lugar del anuncio.

**¿Conseguirá Raven librarse de la ceguera? ¿Y Chico Bestia aprenderá a tocar el piano solo por Raven? ¿Conseguiré dormir alguna noche y librarme de este estúpido insomnio que me hace estar despierta a las 0:21? **

**-Espero que estés contenta, haces al pobre Chico Bestia tener que tocar el piano.**

**-Eh…**

**-Pues a mí me gusta, así, cuando esté triste, sabré tocar el piano y me consolaré.**

**-Pues…**

**-Eres un plasta. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para meterte en la conversación?**

**-Oye, que yo…**

**-¡Me voy a tocar el piano!**

**-Chico Bestia…**

**-¡Si aún no sabes!**

**-Raven…**

**-Eh... Es verdad… je, je, je…**

**-¡CALLAROS Y DEJAD A LOS POBRES LECTORES VIVIR EN PAZ, QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO QUE ESTOY LOCA, POR DIOS!**

**-Bueno…**

**Fin, (no digo nada más, porque estoy agotada)**


End file.
